


Lend a Hand

by strangeandwonderfulconcepts



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, quick early morning orgasm with Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandwonderfulconcepts/pseuds/strangeandwonderfulconcepts
Summary: Roger and Reader get busy after Reader gets out of the shower and notices that Roger had started the fun without her.





	Lend a Hand

You wrapped your towel snugly around your chest and stepped quietly into the darkened bedroom. Roger had still been snoring loudly when you had left to get in the shower and you didn’t want to wake him. The light from the hallway cast a light glow over the bed and over Roger. You rolled your eyes at his naked form, spread out on top of the covers, just the way you left him. Except for his shallow breathing. You watched with curiosity as his chest rose rapidly, a faint blush covering it. His cock was hard laying against his stomach. Realization dawned on you with half a laugh, but mostly the tightening of the muscles in your stomach.

  
“Roger,” You half-whispered and stepped alongside the bed, “were you getting off while I was in the shower?”  
His eyes remained closed but you caught the twitch at the corner of his mouth. You traced a finger lightly down his chest, pausing once you reached the head of his cock. You grasped him lightly in your hand, eliciting a gasp from Roger, but still he kept his eyes pressed shut. You stroked him achingly slow, your thumb gently rubbing over his tip. You grinned as his breathing became labored.

  
“If you want, I can lend a hand,” Your grin was a little wicked even if Roger couldn’t see it. “But only if you ask me too.” You continued to stroke him, biting your lip as his hips jerked into your hand. Still, his eyes were squeezed shut even as his breath became ragged.

  
“Well, if you’re still asleep, and definitely weren’t touching yourself while I was gone, I guess I should just get dressed,” You lamented, letting him go and moving away from the bed.

  
“Wait!” Roger called out, a mix between a laugh and a moan, grabbing you by your wrist. He gave you a strong tug and you toppled on top of him. He wrapped his arms around, pressing you to his chest tightly.

  
“You’re so warm,” Roger buried his face against the side of your neck. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin there. A shiver ran down your spine, curling your toes. Your eyes met his and you both stilled for a moment, only the sound of your breathing in the room. He could feel your breasts against his bare chest from where your towel had slipped and you were so damn soft. The water from your hair dripped slowly down your shoulder, traveling along your skin until it met Roger’s and he trembled beneath you.

  
You could feel how hard he is where your hips met and he groaned as you slowly rocked into him. He murmured your name sharply, his hands moving to squeeze your ass. You could feel yourself growing wet from the friction from rubbing against the towel and Roger. His hands continued to massage, setting the pace as he moved you against him. Your core was throbbing.

  
Pushing yourself to your elbows, so you could watch his face and better leverage yourself, you tangled your hand in Roger’s hair. You tugged it gently and watched with delight as his mouth fell open and his grip on you tightened. The towel had slipped further and there were no barriers between your slick core and Roger’s aching cock. You bit into his shoulder as you rubbed your clit against him, the pleasure reverberating throughout your entire body.

  
“If we keep this up, I’m going to come before you’re even inside of me,” You said breathlessly. Roger groaned, your words alone nearly making him come. One of his hands slid slowly up your back to tangle in your hair.

  
“I’ve had worse mornings,” He joked, but the raggedness of his breath gave away just how close he was. Your moans became louder as you picked up the pace. You pulled harder at Roger’s hair and he whined into your shoulder, biting down hard against your skin.

  
“Rog, I’m gonna come. I-” Your voice broke in desperation.

  
“I know, baby, I know. Come for me.”

  
Your orgasm built like a fire in your core and then you were melting. The pleasure rippled out and you cried out Roger’s name as your body trembled. Roger followed soon after, your name leaving his lips in breathless whispers, over and over again as he peaked. You lowered yourself to his chest with shaky arms, breathing in your mixed scent of sweat and your shampoo.

  
Shifting to lay on your side facing Roger, you brushed a damp strand of hair out of his face and he let out a rasping laugh.

  
“Good morning, love.”

  
“Morning, Roger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Still getting back into the swing with smut so hopefully this turned out alright!


End file.
